Lock and Hale
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: An accident leaves Harry with no-one to hold the blood wards, in one last attempt Dumbledore finds one relative. Only to find that Jasper Hale is a vampire, not his best choice. But Harry leaves and finds himself with a family. REWRITE: Spark of Nobody
1. It's A Sad Picture

**AbNaGbEyL's Challenge: **_**Harry Potter/ Twilight 'Harry Whitlock' Challenge**_

_Shortly after his fifth year, Harry's Aunt and cousin die in a car crash, leaving him without any ties to hold his blood wards in place. In desperation, Dumbledore uses a spell to locate his next closest relation in hopes of re-establishing the wards to keep Harry protected._

_However, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen wasn't __exactly__ what he had in mind when it came to protection._

_Problem?_

_He was Harry's only 'Living' relative._

_Obviously, this is a HP/T crossover. Don't add any other book/movie/etc._

_Slash preferable, but not required._

_**Summary**_: An accident leaves Harry with no-one to hold the blood wards, in one last attempt Dumbledore finds one relative. Only to find that Jasper Hale is a vampire, not his best choice. But Harry leaves and finds himself with a family and a love. SLASH ECHP

I don't own either stories

**|:SLASH:|**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter One: **__It's a sad picture _

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to the nurse beside him; her curly red hair was in disarray under the cap. She looked at him almost pityingly, Harry hated it when people looked at him with pity, it was almost as bad as when people looked at him with the admiration for something he barely remembered.

"Yes?" he replied quietly, her blue eyes were sad as she uttered the next words.

"Perhaps you and I could talk for a bit?" She said as she led him over to a bleak room. It was all white with metal chairs and a table, the nurse gestured to the chairs and he sat down.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that Petunia and Dudley Dursley were unable to make it through the surgery and that they both died from the wounds that they sustained. Vernon Dursley did live, however he is now in what we believe to be a permanent coma. The doctor's think he is brain dead. I'm sorry." She said, Harry nodded and she left him alone in the room.

Twenty minutes later Harry hadn't moved and her words were repeating through his mind: _died, died, died_ like a mantra. He may not have particularly liked the Dursley family but he didn't wish them death. He tugged at his hair lightly to try and dispel the mantra but it wasn't working. He half-laughed half-sobbed when he realized he had no-one to take him in, Petunia and Sirius were dead. They were the only two that had any claim to him. He supposed he could live with the Weasley's for a while, but too much time with them might drive him crazy now that Fred and George had moved out. He looked up when he heard the screeching of the chair against the floor. A tall thin man was looking at him intently, he had greased back hair and his eyes were shining unnaturally. To Harry this man was like a tall, thinner and more angular Severus Snape, give or take a creepy aura.

"Harry Potter? My name is Leonard Halson, I specialize in wizarding affairs, I have been assigned to your case by Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore has reviewed your case and after some deliberation has found a living blood relative of yours to take you in for the remainder of the summer whilst he petitions for your guardianship at the Ministry." He said, Harry shivered at the way that Halson rolled his r's it was similar to how Voldemort hissed his s's.

"What about the wards?" He asked quietly, Halson blinked for a moment before the man's face lit up in understanding.

"Well, according to Mr. Dumbledore, the relative will need to be around you on the three days surrounding your birthday to keep your wards safe, however it will be requested that you stay with your relative for the first holidays at least." Harry sighed.

"So, who am I staying with?" He asked.

_Jasper Hale _was written on the piece of parchment in front of Dumbledore. He sighed in defeat as he read the name for what seemed like the hundredth time. Harry was staying with the Weasley family while he waited for the elusive Mr. Hale to turn up at Hogwarts to be sure he was a true relative of Harry Potter. Dumbledore had cast the spell in a moment of desperation and was shocked to find that Lily Evans actually did have a living relative, and a magically inclined one at that. The doors opened quietly and in walked a tall, lean male. His hair was a dark blond, honey like in color, his eyes were haunted and golden and he had some scars on his body that Dumbledore could barely make out. But that wasn't what Dumbledore was worried about, he could tell from the moment Jasper walked in. Everything gave it away: his grace, his facial expression, the slight shadows under his eyes and the way he avoided full sun. Jasper Hale, Harry Potter's new guardian, was a vampire.

Harry drummed his fingers on the table absent-mindedly, waiting for Dumbledore or someone to bring news about this Hale guy. Ginny was watching him from the stairs and to be frank it was starting to irritate him. Just that little bit. He resisted a smirk when she jumped as Fred and George apparated next to him. They both raised an eyebrow at him and in a blink he was in their old room.

"What is it?" He asked immediately, both twins blinked innocently.

"What makes you think we have done anything?" Fred asked, Harry rolled his eyes and both twins laughed.

"We tried this new expansion of the extendable ear." George started.

"And we found some… information about your Hale." Fred finished, Harry nodded telling them to continue.

"It turns out that Dumbledore doesn't want you to stay with him anymore."

"Said that he would find his own way around the wards."

"He thinks that Jasper Hale is too dangerous for you to be staying with, Hale was a bit…"

"Split minded about what was going on but he definitely was going to take you in."

"Said that he remembered your mum, even though he's only about eighteen or something." George said with conviction. Harry's eye twitched and he stalked out of the room towards the fireplace.

Jasper Hale looked at Dumbledore without an inch of respect, this man had called him all the way from Forks, a nine hour flight full of sweating, stinking humans, to discuss the upbringing of a fifteen year old kid, only to discover that Dumbledore hadn't bothered to find out that he wasn't human and therefore wasn't a safe option for the kid to stay with. His eyes had darkened to pitch black and he smiled when he felt the touch of fear around the old man. Granted, Dumbledore was a lot younger than Jasper, but he had the advantage of being near the age of a teenager forever. The door banged open and Jasper was greeted with the sight of a very angry boy that had the familiar eyes of Lily Evans. The young boy stalked down towards Dumbledore, Jasper almost winced at the turbulent emotions rolling of the young boy. He stopped when he noticed Jasper, his guard was up but he was intrigued by the newcomer.

"Tell me professor, do you really think that you can stop me going with last blood relative?" Harry whispered but it seemed to echo around the halls. Dumbledore paled slightly at the words.

"No Harry," he started, "I just think that Mr. Hale is not the best candidate to look after you."

"But I thought it was only temporary, sir. I thought that it was only this summer and a few days a year." Harry continued, Jasper inwardly applauded his discreet disrespect for the headmaster. "I want to go with him."

"Harry, I can't condone this. It is safer to be-"

"Safer?" Harry laughed almost wildly. He walked over to Jasper. "I'll be going with you Mr. Hale. I'm being tracked down by a psychopath and my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs professor. What's a little vegetarian vampire?" He said turning to Dumbledore, a wild look in his eyes. Dumbledore held his gaze before he was forced to look away. Jasper placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him away softly.

"What do you need to bring with you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," Harry said, "I'm ready, just take me away."

* * *

Well... you likey? This is my first attempt at: TwilightxHarry Potter, slightly angsty characters and Jasper... and bashings... Tell me what you think and hopefully this will increase in length.

EDIT:

_**Evil-Sami-Poo's Author's Note:**_

**No. 1: **Hey I love all of you who like this story and reviewed and alerted! Thank you so much, I'm doing the NaNoWriMo this month so I'm afraid that I won't be able to write the next chapter until after December starts. Sorry!

**No. 2: **There is a new poll in my profile about this story so I hope that you will vote in it! Quick explanations:

Bella never arrived in Forks and stayed with Phil and Renee: No involvement of Bella in this story  
She leaves for Phoenix and never bothers them again: Bella leaves near the beginning of the story and you never see her again  
Bella moved, but never got into a romantic relationship with Edward: Bella is just a girl at the school that doesn't have much real significance or becomes a friend of Harry  
Bella is an antagonist and tries to keep Edward and Harry apart etc.: Typical TwilightxHP Bella who hates Harry and tries to keep the two apart through out the story before they get together  
Bella is over Edward, gets her own boyfriend and tries to set up Harry and Edward: Bella and Edward break up and the Cullen's leave, but Bella gets over it quickly and attempts to set up Harry and Edward, Harry and her are really close and she will be the main instigator of Dumbledore and Ginny bashings through out the story.

(This was in a separate chap but I changed it because of the guidelines)


	2. The Final Blow Hits You

**AbNaGbEyL's Challenge: **_**Harry Potter/ Twilight 'Harry Whitlock' Challenge**_

_Shortly after his fifth year, Harry's Aunt and cousin die in a car crash, leaving him without any ties to hold his blood wards in place. In desperation, Dumbledore uses a spell to locate his next closest relation in hopes of re-establishing the wards to keep Harry protected._

_However, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen wasn't __exactly__ what he had in mind when it came to protection._

_Problem?_

_He was Harry's only 'Living' relative._

_Obviously, this is a HP/T crossover. Don't add any other book/movie/etc._

_Slash preferable, but not required._

_**Summary**_: An accident leaves Harry with no-one to hold the blood wards, in one last attempt Dumbledore finds one relative. Only to find that Jasper Hale is a vampire, not his best choice. But Harry leaves and finds himself with a family and a love. SLASH ECHP

I don't own either stories or the song which the chapter titles are from.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: **__The final blow hits you_

Despite Harry's protests Jasper dragged him back to the Burrow to let him say goodbye to his friends. The boy stood awkwardly in the doorway as Ginny sobbed her eyes out at the thought of her beloved Harry having to go somewhere else until the school year started.

"Harry! Why are you leaving me?" She wailed loudly. Jasper winced at the harsh sound that penetrated his sensitive eardrums.

"It's just temporary." He assured her, she looked up at him through teary eyes and he resisted pulling back from her. Jasper remained stoic but laughed internally at the predicament that the kid was in. She nodded and walked up to her bedroom, Jasper could feel a strange emotion coming off of her. It felt like, greed.

"Harry," Ron Weasley stood in to the side with a blank expression on his face. Jasper was weary of this boy, he had a sense of jealousy about him. Ron rubbed the back of his head slightly, he hesitated before they assumed man-hug position, "Get laid and have fun, for both of us." he whispered into the smaller boy's ear, Harry jumped in slight shock whilst Jasper smirked at his words.

Hermione wasn't there but she had sent a letter with her regards as soon as she found out about his trip to America. Harry nodded his goodbyes and the twins saluted as they walked out of the room.

---

Harry walked into Gringotts with the vampire and approached a small Goblin.

"I was wondering if I could access my account?" He asked politely. The Goblin nodded and took them into a smaller, candlelit, room.

"Would you like to access your school fund or you personal funds?" The Goblin said as it leafed through a pile of paperwork. Harry looked up in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief, Jasper could hear his heart speeding up slightly at the words.

"Well Mr. Potter, we have the following accounts available for you to use. You have the Potter Family Trust Fund, the Potter School Funding, The Family Vault which has been locked until you turn seventeen and the Potter Emergency Fund. However you also have the about three Black vaults which were left to you by your recently deceased Godfather and you have the Dursley Accounts."

"I only know about the school vault." Harry said slowly, the Goblin scowled and leafed through the many pieces of paper.

"According to this your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, has been overseeing these vaults since the death of your grandfather ten years ago." Harry froze, he never had grandparents. Jasper felt his disbelief and looked over the paper.

"It says that Charlus Potter died ten years ago from suspicious factors during the third appeal for his grandchild to live with him." Jasper read slowly, another piece of paper caught his eye and he read through it before handing it to his new ward. Harry looked ready to murder someone.

_Betrothal Document _

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_and_

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_Authorised by _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_and_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Harry looked at the simple document, it had all signatures except his on it. How was this possible? Ginny was only thirteen when she signed this. How could she have done this to him? He put the paper on the table and tried a blasting hex, it didn't even affect it.

"I'm afraid that nothing will destroy this document Mr. Potter." The Goblin said, Harry nodded and folded it up. Jasper sighed at the cold anger he felt and followed the young boy out of the room. Harry was stewing inside, anyone could see it. Harry changed some of his money into American Dollars and breathing walked out of the building.

"I suggest you don't sign the document." Jasper said after a moment.

---

Harry ended up dragging Jasper to the Ministry of Magic to get a Portkey instead of the plane, Jasper followed along, his black eyes darting everywhere. He saw as the others stopped to look in awe at the young boy and he was slightly disgusted by the amount of lust that he felt. He heard the familiar deceptive voice of the old man from earlier and tried hurrying along.

"Harry!" He was too late though, the old coot had found them. Harry spun around to glare at Dumbledore, right in the middle of the atrium.

"Hello sir." He hissed slightly, Dumbledore faltered in his path. He was beginning to think that this was not the best place to confront Harry.

"Harry, we found a loophole. We think that you can stay here instead of going all the way to America." He said in his best grandfather voice. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he took a small step back.

"No sir," Jasper smirked at the sarcasm, "I won't be staying. I want to go to America. At least there they don't steal from me, try to marry me off to a child or keep my grandfather from me." A low whisper at disbelief spread through the large room and Arthur Weasley looked shocked at the pair of them. Harry took a step forward to try and get through but Jasper ended up pushing everyone slightly to the side.

Jasper looked at the fireplace nervously as Harry paid the official.

"What would your house be called?" Harry asked, his eyes focussing on the flickering flames. Jasper edged forward and felt the depression radiating from the boy.

"Try, the Cullen's Cove." He said after a moment, it was an inside joke that Emmett came up with years ago.

"Will anyone be there?" Harry asked as he threw in a handful of green powder.

"No." Jasper said. Harry nodded and stepped into the now green flames.

"Cullen's Cove." He shouted and Jasper watched in amazement as the boy was whisked away. He gingerly copied the boy and gave a yell as he was pulled in through the spinning fireplace. He watched in interest, despite the feeling, as he could see into every house that had a floo network attached to it. He felt himself get thrown out and he landed gracefully on his feet. Harry was a small ball on the floor. He coughed and stood up, wiping the dust from his face. Jasper laughed took him around the house.

"This is Carlisle's study." Harry looked in wonder at the large amount of books in the room. Jasper pointed at the different doors as they walked through. "That's Emmett and Rosalie's room, you don't want to go there when there is no one with you, that's my room that I shared with my wife Alice. Carlisle and Esme share that room and the one that has an open door is Edward's room." Harry nodded and followed in interest, distracting himself from the pain of what had happened.

"Where am I staying?" He asked after a moment, Jasper paused before going up one more flight of stairs.

"This will be your room." Harry marvelled at the room, it was large with windows along one side looking out to the forest. It had emerald green walls and a large black bed in the middle of it. Harry opened the built in closet and saw what could have been a hundred outfits all lined up, he noticed they were all very expensive designer brands. His attention was caught by two, shiny, keys with a carved wolf's head keyring on the bedside table.

"It's awesome, who did it?" Harry said in amazement. Jasper himself was amazed.

"My wife set this up months ago, we weren't allowed to go in there. She spent hundreds of thousands of dollars one day and told us we weren't allowed to go near it. I suppose she saw you coming." He admitted, it was certainly something that Alice would do.

"Does anyone in your family know that I was coming? Besides Alice."

"I don't think so, the only reason I found out was because I was posted here."

"Posted?"

"You really don't want to know quite yet." Jasper said with a pained smile.

"Okay."

---

Jasper looked at the phone with a sense of trepidation. He knew that he had to call the school, but that would mean that he would have to go to school as well. He supposed he could disguise his voice.

Hopefully.

"Hello!" Came the chirpy voice of the new receptionist, at least that was what Jasper thought.

"Hello, this is" He was cut off immediately.

"Mr. Hale! We were hoping to hear from you," came the chirpy voice, Jasper groaned softly, "We hope that you are feeling better and that you will be able to return." There was no getting out of it now.

"Yes, I was hoping to enrol a relative of mine as well. Harry Potter, he's sixteen years old." He heard the clicking of the keyboard as the lady entered the information. "I would like to enrol him properly tomorrow. I am afraid that the rest of my family are too ill to come." Jasper was lying through his teeth, Edward was throwing a hissy fit and the only way that Jasper escaped was by baby-sitting the human.

The next day Harry and Jasper walked into the administration building. The students looked at them in shock as the whispers began. Harry couldn't hear them but Jasper could, he could hear the speculation of him being related to Alice or being adopted again. The boy was a lot smaller than the rest of the Cullen family and was a lot weaker looking as well. The receptionist enrolled him quickly and efficiently and before he knew it Harry was sent off to class.

He didn't know how Jasper had done it, but Harry had been pushed up a year level to the same year level as the 'younger' Cullen siblings, not that they were there. Harry paused when he walked into Biology. He noticed sat down next to a tired looking girl and sunk down so as not to been seen. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! I decided to take a break from NaNo (I blame it on the fact that every time I try to write my brother "has" to check Farmville) Tell me if it was inconsistent. I think it is pretty clear which plot I am going with.. Maybe I'll put more polls up later in the story.

_**EDIT::**_

I noticed that there has been a lot of, shall I say, dispute about Bella and how this story should go. I will leave up the poll but I would like to say that the top two of these will get published, the second one is likely to be a separate story. I intend to update early December, but I will take the poll down on the 23rd of November EST (so that may mean the 22nd for most) and the next chapter will have more details...

Sorry about inconveniences that may occur but I can see two particular great plotlines and can't choose between them...


	3. Someone Else Gets What You Wanted Again

**AbNaGbEyL's Challenge: **_**Harry Potter/ Twilight 'Harry Whitlock' Challenge**_

_Shortly after his fifth year, Harry's Aunt and cousin die in a car crash, leaving him without any ties to hold his blood wards in place. In desperation, Dumbledore uses a spell to locate his next closest relation in hopes of re-establishing the wards to keep Harry protected._

_However, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen wasn't __exactly__ what he had in mind when it came to protection._

_Problem?_

_He was Harry's only 'Living' relative._

_Obviously, this is a HP/T crossover. Don't add any other book/movie/etc._

_Slash preferable, but not required._

_**Summary**_: An accident leaves Harry with no-one to hold the blood wards, in one last attempt Dumbledore finds one relative. Only to find that Jasper Hale is a vampire, not his best choice. But Harry leaves and finds himself with a family and a love. SLASH ECHP

I don't own either stories or the song which the chapter titles are from.

This is the first of the two HPT xovers I will write, you can probably guess which one... The next one will be up after I finish this or when I get inspired to write the alternate

* * *

_**Chapter Three: **__Someone else gets what you wanted again  
_

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry," he replied with a tight smile. Bella cocked her head to the side and analysed the younger boy.

"You are really young," she blurted out he turned to her and nodded. "So, where are you living?"

"I'm living with a relative of my mother. He's taken me in for the next few weeks, until I can sort things out back in England," he replied frostily. She smiled again and started chatting to him about her _perfect_ life here in Forks. The only thing that seemed to affect her demeanour was when she talked about her ex-boyfriend who apparently moved to Alaska or something. Harry nodded slowly and ignored the chattering girl, some might say he was going into 'dealing with girl mode' where he just nodded and went uh-huh every few minutes to give her the illusion of attentiveness. It wasn't like she wasn't going to repeat this over and over again. To Harry she seemed like one of those girls.

Finally the class finished and Harry left the room to try and find an isolated spot to think. Things were different here from his home, their schools were a bit out but Harry had a feeling it might be something else. Some higher power that decided that his world must work in mysterious ways. Knowing him, it was probably Sirius on the other side of the veil.

On his way up to the roof he ran into a tall blonde boy. The boy nodded at him.

"You must be Harry, right? I'm Mike Newton," Harry nodded his hello, "I saw you talking to Bella earlier, it was amazing how you got her to open up like that. She's been depressed for ages, like four months. It's good that she is back to normal." Harry smiled and nodded; Mike, noticing his nervous air, stepped away and directed the boy to the roof. Who said that Mike didn't know when to back off?

Harry sighed in relief when he got to the roof. There was something really weird going on right now and he didn't know what. Things weren't adding up and it was confusing, people were well into school here whilst in England it was halfway during the holidays. He was pushed up a tremendous amount of school grades and that shouldn't be possible, even if he was raised in a muggle environment.

"Hey," Harry jumped to see Jasper standing behind him with a tight smile on his face.

"Whoa, you scared me!" Harry gasped out. Jasper smirked slightly before sitting against the wall. "What's wrong? You don't look to good."

"I'm not used to all this yet, it's been months since I've been in this sort of environment. They left Forks ages ago."

"Who? Your family?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you have met Isabella Swan," Harry nodded, "Well, on her birthday in September she got badly scratched and I tried to, well, eat her," Jasper confessed. Harry bit back a laugh when he thought about the girl who bugged him all through Biology.

"How did it happen?" Harry asked. Images of the girl slipping on a wet leaf ran through his mind. He grinned and almost winced at the amusement he felt. Jasper leaned in closer with a look of concern but Harry waved it off.

"She dated Edward for a while but when he thought it was too dangerous he ran away with us in tow."

"Interesting, anything else that I should know about this little town?" Harry asked with a grin. Jasper was interested in the emotions the boy was displaying but ignored it temporarily.

"Well, according to Alice, my seer wife, Bella is going to try and commit suicide soon. That's what little old me is here for, to make sure she doesn't die. Oh, and there is a tribe of werewolves nearby." Harry was amazed at the smoothness of the answer, that was not something many people say everyday. Harry smirked at the way that Jasper just waved off the suicide. The pair headed back down to the classrooms to finish the day.

The next day Harry wasn't so lucky and had to spend lunch with the students of the school. Personally, he blamed Jasper because the vampire decided that he would go without lunch that day.

"So this is the gang: Mike, Lauren and Tyler, Jess, Angela and Eric." They waved to Harry as Bella pointed out the various persons. Harry quickly analysed them to see what they were like. Mike was nice, not in your face obtrusive but Harry was wary of him. Lauren and her boyfriend seemed okay, but Lauren definitely looked like she was a bit up herself. Jessica was watching Harry intensely with curiosity in her eyes, he quickly looked at Angela. She was a nice looking girl who seemed a bit soft spoken whilst her companion reminded him slightly of Snape.

"So, Harry. What's it like in England?" Jess asked with a soft smile.

"It's nice, not too different from here though."

"Is it true that you're all posh and go to watch boat races like in those shows?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is it true that you can all do a lasso thing like in those movies?" he snapped in reply. The group recognised it was a dangerous sheet that they were treading and decided to move on slightly.

"So, Bella, what happened?" the girl called Lauren asked snootily. Bella sighed melodramatically as she recounted her tale to the small group of students.

"Dad said that if I didn't clean up my act then he would send me back to Mum. I love them both, but I want to stay here for a lot longer. "

"Comes from the girl who ran away all that time ago," Jessica muttered moodily under her breath.

"It must be so hard having your family split up like that!" one girl cheeped annoyingly.

"Tell me about it, sometimes I wish I didn't have parents so that I wouldn't have to deal with it ," Bella moaned out. The students around her all expressed their sympathies as Harry glared stonily at the girl.

"Hey Potter, what's wrong?" Eric Yorkie asked.

"Is it like that for you as well Harry?" Bella said in sympathy, Harry subtly leaned away from the girl and her fluttering eyelashes.

"My parents died when I was one," he bit out. Jessica reached under the table and grasped his hand, he looked at her in confusion as she didn't move the rest of her muscles. "You should be happy with what you have Isabella. Don't forfeit it for selfish reasons." Bella looked scandalised at his words as he pulled his hand out of Jessica's and walked off.

"What's with him?" Bella asked. Jessica looked to where Harry ran off with a sad look on her face.

Harry paced back and forth on the roof of the school as he tried to dispel the thoughts about the war, he bit his tongue as the memories of the night at the Ministry came back to him.

"Why did you have to leave me, Sirius?" he muttered to himself. He hated how his life had relied on what Dumbledore dictated. He wondered briefly why the man petitioned for his guardianship when he apparently already had it. He shook the thought away as he thought about the old man who had cared for him in his Hogwarts years, the man had always been there for him but Harry was turning his back on him like this. It was stupid and idiotic, he had to go back to Hogwarts, he had to go back and apologise to him. After all, Dumbledore had done so much for him in the past.

Harry jogged down the stairs as he tried to work out the quickest route back to the Cullen Home. Once he got there then he would floo home or something. He smiled as he ran through the corridors towards the entrance of the school.

"Harry!" He turned to see Jasper looking at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to England, to Hogwarts!" Harry said with a huge grin.

"To Dumbledore? After what he had done to you? Are you crazy?" Jasper yelled. He grabbed Harry roughly by the arms and looked at him in confusion. There was something wrong.

"Yes, I am going back to Dumbledore and Ginny," Harry said confidently. Jasper opened his mouth to reply when a large screech echoed through the school.

"Jasper?!" Bella's shriek was deafening. Harry took advantage of the distraction and pulled away from Jasper immediately. Jasper tried to follow the boy but was stopped by the hysterical girl.

Harry laughed almost manically as he exited the school. He was going back to Ginny, to Ron and most importantly to Dumbledore. He had to finish and win this war! He had to go save them. It was his duty, to the Wizarding World, to the Order and most importantly to Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Jessica looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Sorry Jess, I have to go back home and save them all. Dumbledore wants me to!" he announced loudly. Jessica looked at him with something akin to fear in her eyes before it was replaced by determination. Before Harry had enough time to register what was going on, he was stunned unconscious.

"Jasper?! Where's Edward? I want to see him!" Bella's whining voice was not a relief to the poor vampires ears. In fact it made him wish that he had eaten her all those months ago, but now her blood didn't appeal to him. It was like her disgusting personality had tainted the blood in her veins.

"I haven't seen Edward in quite a while," he replied calmly. Bella looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Do you know if he," she sobbed, "misses me?" Jasper rolled his eyes and tried to sense where his ward was.

"I'm sure he does," he said absently. Bella gripped him surprisingly strongly and he looked at her in shock.

"When will he come back?" she whimpered, Jasper closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Bella seemed to forget that he could sense emotions and what he was feeling wasn't love, admiration and respect. It was want; no, not want, it was greed. She wanted Edward for purely selfish reasons and that wasn't what Jasper wanted her to feel.

"I'm afraid that he isn't coming back."

"What are you here for?" There it was, the loss of all heart-brokenness and appearance of love now there was just mild anger.

"I'm just packing up the house and checking out the school," he lied.

"Well," she paused dramatically, "tell Edward that I've moved on and I don't need him any more." Jasper snorted in amusement. He knew what Bella wanted, she wanted to be loved and fawned over. She wanted to feel special, and who better than a vampire. However, he was interested in who this new person might be. The poor soul was his last thought before he went to find Harry.


	4. You Know It's All The Same, Another Time

Hey everyone!! Lookie Lookie!! New chapter! I apologise about the delay but I went away for a week and then didn't get this typed up for a while... I'm afraid I might only get another update in over the next two weeks or so due to school starting again next Thursday (shudders at the thought of VCE) but hopefully I will!!

_**Disclaimer of Doom!!!!**_ No I do not own the two stories, only the HP books in my room and the mangled Twilight book I borrowed indefinitely from a friend. Oh and I don't own the song which the chapter titles are from

_**Warnings:**_ Slash, mentions of insanity and mpreg and possibly language

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three: **__You know it's all the same, another time and place_

The sight that Harry woke up to see was Jessica and Jasper looming over him with a very bright light swinging behind him, rather intimating when his head was throbbing. The pair leaned back and the girl gave a mocking curtsy.

"What is going on?" he rasped out. Jasper looked at the human girl expectantly. Jessica bit her lip before sitting down on one of the couches in the Cullen house.

"Jasper and I took you back here, you must have collapsed." Unsurprisingly Harry did not believe that was all she had to say. Jasper could feel the amusement emanating from the girl and the soft disbelief clouding Harry.

"Tell me the truth, I need to know." Harry's voice was croaky, but forceful.

"This all started, oh, months ago. June or July, halfway during the summer. You vanished, disappeared right in the middle of the ministry. The Magi World was in absolute uproar. Our one and only, oh so powerful, saviour disappeared right after a huge confrontation with _the_ Albus Dumbledore in the Atrium of what was supposed to be the most protected place in the Magi Earth. Then, a while later on July the thirty-first Dumbledore rocked up in Forks to collect you."

"But, it was summer a week ago, I'm not even sixteen yet," Harry stammered out. He wasn't in control, Harry didn't like not being in control.

"I think that your magic propelled you here, when they aren't looking for you so desperately. You aren't safe with them, just then was a prime example."

"What's wrong with him?" Jasper said through clenched teeth. Jessica turned to look, rather sadly, at the vampire.

"There is very dark magic out there, darker than what you think that you know. So dark that most of the world forgot about it, but two men found it. They used it Harry, not for it's original intent at first, but then they got twisted by it. One died, the other lived. The greatest war was brought by two young men who let their magic control them. The one who lived was Albus Dumbledore. He used this magic to control Harry, it's still controlling him, through blood magic. Can you feel it Harry? It's what makes you so submissive to him." Harry searched through his memories; meeting Draco on the train, looking into Snape's memories.

"There's a block," they looked over at Jasper, "Your emotions, they are dull. It's like there is a haze over them all. I wondered why you were so cool over everything we went through." Harry growled subconsciously.

"If we manage to keep you away then Whitlock and I should be able to help you weaken the blood magic."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"Because according to the evil prophecy of misunderstanding you will save us all from an eternity of Flying Death!" Jessica mock-swooned, Harry looked stricken. "Let's just say Dumbledore's magic grows less reliable with age, as does his influence on us. My familt, well... we're different. I have two natural fathers. One is a ex-Death Eater, the other is a werewolf sympathiser. We weren't well liked in England, so as soon as we could Dad and Papa took me away and moved to Forks. I soon grew up and started my specialised magical training."

"What kind?" Jasper was intrigued.

"I'm what is known as an American Magical Relations Officer, long title, but I'm a bit more hands on. My job is to make sure that no-one gets too close to finding out about the Cullen Coven."

"You work for the Volturi."

"I work _with_ them. They don't tale too well to my uncle being a werewolf." Jessica's expression was guarded but Jasper could feel the protective nature she generally hid so well.

"How much do you know and how don't we know?"

"Enough, and I think because you are mostly muggle the Magi World doesn't affect you."

"What happened when the Order came?" Harry asked, it was getting a tad awkward.

"Well the plainest one was when Un Mr. Lupin came and talked to the teachers. The best was during lunch in about October when a red harpy came squacking in and didn't stop rabbiting on about you until Draco Malfoy poured a potion of sorts on her, made her shut up. Poor git had to put up with her on the flight over." Harry felt like going back to England just to thank the ferret. She ruffled his hair and apparated away.

:::

Bella Swan looked at the one photo she managed to keep of Edward and her together. The golden eyes seemed to pierce her. She stroked the glass tenderly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon. I will live forever," her voice was broken and her eyes had an unfamiliar sheen of insanity in them. "But maybe the new boy can help me better," thoughts of the shy new student came to her mind. It didn't matter that he was younger, he had an air which made Bella shiver. He just needed a bit of polishing. She fell asleep with thoughts of black, green and gold. She fell asleep with thoughts of immortality, being loved, and power.

:::

Five vampires glanced worriedly at the last member of their coven, family. He was pale, paler than a vampire was supposed to be. It wasn't healthy, Edward hadn't been healthy in so long, they were all worried. Even Rosalie was showing it, she may have hated Bella but she loved her brother and that was the important thing. Edward was trying to die, she didn't want that. She glanced at her sister who was obviously trying to keep _**that**_ thought secret, they all were. Except her, Rosalie had that gift of being able to bad mouth Bella, think of hundreds of ways to kill her and get away with it. Edward was too weak to fight back at her thoughts, he was too weak to do anything. Rosalie, not for the first time in her life, wished she was human, so she could cry for him.

"Don't," Edward said suddenly, "don't wish that you were human. I don't know why you want to be human, but I don't want to loose anyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said nervously.

"My mother, father, Bella. I loose everyone because they are human, you are the only ones who will stay with me forever. Don't ever wish that Rose." Rosalie looked at him in concern and was about to reply when Alice stiffened. They all ran over to her and she was muttering so low that they couldn't even hear her. She jumped up and began pacing, she was obviously thinking loudly because Edward was wincing at the strain. She looked at him in happiness.

"Get out of your little hole of loneliness and feed. I'll see you all in a few weeks." And with that she disappeared, they all looked at Edward who was wincing.

"Don't ask, she was thinking way too fast for me to interpret. I just know we have to trust her." Rosalie smiled at the strength behind his voice and began to bounce lightly, she had a good feeling about all of this, even if she might not like this newcomer. She wasn't stupid, no she was just arrogant. But it takes a big person to admit that, and she could.

:::

Jasper was hunting when he realised something rather drastic, annoying, tedious and painful at the same time. He ran back to his ward with a scowl on his face. Harry blinked rather innocently at the fuming vampire.

"Yes?"

"Because of your little hocus pocus tricks I have to go to school again, with Bella!"

"Jasper, you seem a little on edge, do you miss your wife?" Harry said with a smirk. Jasper took a menacing step forward.

"Hurt him and no sex for a year." A young brunette threatened from behind hem.

"Hocus Pocus!" Harry said to Jasper.

:::

Jessica strolled through the dimply lit halls of her house.

"Dad! Papa!" she called. Her two fathers walked out of their bedroom, slightly rumpled but concern flooding their face.

"Jess," the older man was lined with worry, but they looked at her tenderly, "what's happened?"

"Harry Potter did." Her papa coughed uncontrollably at his daughter's words. HE squeezed his husbands hand and the older man bit his lip. It was expected, but not for a while. He would have to find a way to contact his brother without Dumbledore finding out.

:::

In another country a frail old man was looking at his chessboard, he sighed as he moved a piece about. Life was like a chessboard, there was Tom, the black king on one side, his queen and most valuable soldier, Bellatrix, easily moved around the board. Two knights, Lucius and Severus who would fight, but were limited by expectations. They couldn't cut corners. Yaxley and McNair, rooks, they could go straight for the attack. Who were the bishops? Dumbledore didn't know yet. But they would be masters of deceit, moving in a straight line, but not in the way expected. And finally the pawns, many whom Dumbledore captured.

His gaze moved to the white pieces, he removed the king from the board, loathe to do so. But Harry wasn't here at the moment, and he was the key to victory, he would come though. His magic would see to that, Harry would return to the board. His eyes moved along, the Queen, that would be the Weasley girl, doing anything for her King. Weasley was the Knight, just like first year fighting for his King, so he thought. The Granger girl was another knight, just like the Weasley boy, fighting blindly but with the expectations of being a child. Tom had taken one of his rooks, now he only had Remus. Sirius was no longer on this board. His bishops were his aurors, Tonks and Moody. They were fighting for him, but in secret, along the skewed line. He himself had lost many of his pawns, but he always got new ones, Draco being a prime example. Dumbledore wasn't a piece in his warped game, he was the mastermind. He was moving the pieces, playing chess against himself, bending it so that the world would depend on him.

But what Albus Dumbledore didn't know was that there was another side to this chessboard, one he couldn't see because it hadn't formed yet. Another set of pieces, neither black nor white. The grey side, the side that would rise again before he would know what was going on. And Dumbledore would realise this: he may think he controlled the white and the black, but the grey was very different and could fight for their views, without his manipulations. And soon he would realise the true outcome of this war.

* * *

Sorry if some of that seemed filler, but I needed to beef it out a bit, the chess part was a surprise as it appeared on my page... I have one question though...

You may have noticed that I have only mentioned two or three lines of Ron in this story, I am afraid that I want to bash Hermione in this, but I am unsure about Ron so I am putting a poll up on my profile... (I warn you there will be a lot of polls in this story) so if you want to make your opinion count please vote there, unless you are an anonymous voter in which if you review you can stick it in there :D But it will only be up for a few days though, I start school on Thursday so I will take it down on Monday 6pm(ish) EST because I want to get the next chapter out ASAP and can't continue til then.

Hope this story (plus the AN) isn't boring you

xxxoo ESP


	5. Repeating History And You're Getting

Helloooo!!! Update!!! :points:

This chapter is jointly dedicated to:**  
femaleprongslet  
njferrell****  
**for successfully guessing Jess' fathers in the last chapter (they'll appear soon) and:**  
Jasper's Stupid Lamb xoxo**  
for one of the best reviews/ constructive criticisms that I have ever received. It helped me greatly with the story XD.

_**Disclaimer**_ see prev. chap.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash, mentions of insanity and mpreg and possibly language

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5_: **Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

Jasper stood stock still for about four seconds before pinning his wife to the wall and kissing her quite thoroughly. Harry coughed slightly and sighed when he realised that he was most certainly not going to get through to his guardian at the moment. He briefly considered trying to enhance a really weird emotion but decided against it and slipped out of the Cullen home. He guessed it was a good time to retreat as he glanced through the window and saw that they were getting a bit more, let's just say, enthusiastic with their welcome home.

He snuck into the garage and looked around the large space; it reminded him of Bruce Wayne's garage in the Batman movies. There were just cars and cars that lined up. He could see classics, such a Mercedes that looked as if it came from the sixties. He could see an Impala from '69 that was obviously well loved from the pristine condition it was in, there was a large Jeep for off road driving and a small BMW convertible right next to it. Whistling lowly he looked around the room to try and find a car that he could drive to the town and it wouldn't be immediately recognised as a Cullen car. He saw a little people carrier like hatch and sighed; there was no way that he was driving that down to Forks, it screamed off limits.

He hummed as he walked towards the town of Forks, he had left one of the cars, a black Lamborghini Gallardo 560-4 Spyder he believed, parked in a hidden clearing so he could walk around the town unobtrusively. Why on earth did the Cullen family not have a proper car for driving around the town? They were meant to try and fit in, not stand out with their outrageously expensive and shiny cars. Forks was a small town, he thought as he gazed around the town. It was a dull grey colour; there weren't much bright colours that drew him in. It wasn't like London, with its large ancient buildings and history of thousands of years. Forks was smaller, it was quieter. There were almost no cars along the roads, no traffic jams. If there was a car it was a rusted out truck that obviously had been passed down through the generations, or it was a Honda Jazz which was small and efficient. He couldn't see many shops; there was a supermarket, basic stores, a few diners and a sports and recreation store. It didn't seem to have much going for it, but it felt homely and comfortable. It felt safe to Harry. He grinned as he rounded a corner, there was a small shop sitting between a clothes and book shop. It was title Bob's Magical WonderStore, he just had to look around.

---------

Bob Tan had always been slightly awkward; it didn't bother him too much. However, when he saw the new boy staying with Jasper Hale he wished that he could be slightly less awkward. Bob and his wife, Jessie, had moved to Forks when he was 24, back in 1988. For the last twenty odd years Bob had watched the town of Forks, he had learnt a lot of things. He knew Forks and he knew the inhabitants. The Asian man had seen the depression that little Isabella Marie Swan was going through, the depression that stemmed from the love of life, not the love of him. The boy, Harry Potter, had just moved in with the vampire family. Yep, Bob was just that brilliant, he had seen the power that the new boy radiated, rather like a warm heat radiator, and Bella would get addicted to that. She would get obsessed. Bob wished that he wasn't awkward to tell Harry to be on his guard, to watch his back against the girl.

Bob knew about magic, he knew about the world that many could not see. He knew about the Great Harry Potter, he knew that Harry didn't like the attention. He knew that vampires bought books next door and spent money on useless coffees across the road. He knew that Bella Swan had seen Harry Potter walk into his shop; he knew that he needed to stop her as soon as he could. He knew that Bella Swan was subconsciously attracted to the supernatural and the wonders of the magical world.

"Hello, can I help you?" he said to the teenage boy. Harry looked up through the thick glasses and blinked slowly.

"I'm okay; unless you happen to have anything that you think will be of particular interest." Ahh, the boy didn't believe that Bob knew about magic.

"I have various new books about Quidditch if that is of any interest to you. We don't have many fans of it here, we mostly play quodpot." Harry nodded slowly, assimilating the fact that there were a lot more of the Magical World than he originally thought and walked over to the bookshelf that Bob pointed to. Bob then turned to Bella with a fake smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spells or whatever that I can use to get someone to fall in love with me, or rather show their real love for me." Bob scowled lightly and walked over to the ingredients that lay on the shelves in front of him.

"I don't think I do, I have ingredients that can emphasise your... attractiveness to the opposite gender, but that does not mean that they will fall in love with you." He grabbed a potion off the top shelve and discreetly changed the label. He passed it to her and she smiled brightly and walked over to the counter where Jessie was clicking away at her laptop. Bella turned to see if Harry was still in the shop, only to find that he had left moments before.

Harry smiled as he walked out of the shop, it didn't take a genius like Hermione to work out that Bob was on his side. The man had passed Bella one of the newer projects of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He was starting to like this town. Especially the muggles or squibs that ran the magic shop, he seemed nice to Harry.

---------

Ron sighed as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts; he was desperately trying to avoid Hermione and Ginny. Ever since Harry left they hadn't been the same, he had buried himself into his homework, surprisingly, it was the only way he could relax. He was happy that Harry was likely to be unrestricted, wherever he may be. Ron thumbed the pages of his potions textbook thoughtfully, the half-blood prince's textbook. The half-blood prince was probably Hermione's worst enemy, he had helped Ron excel, and even enjoy, what used to be his least favourite subject. Thanks to the book he got along with Malfoy, thanks to getting along with Malfoy he was in Slughorn's good books, thanks to that he was in the Slug Club. Due to the Slug Club, Ron had seen that being a pureblood wasn't that namby-pamby stuff that he originally though. In short, Ron had changed.

"Any news of Harry?" He froze and slipped behind a tapestry. Hermione and Ginny walked down the corridor with Dumbledore following behind patiently.

"No, not yet. But I promise, as soon as we get word of him I will tell you," he answered solemnly. Ginny smiled and walked off, a wedding march was what she hummed under her breath. Ron realised with a shock that Ginny's crush on Harry was bordering on obsession.

"Do you think that we'll be able to convince him of our cause?" Hermione said slowly. She glanced at the younger girl who had a dreamy smile on her face.

"He's well on his way to marry her, you know that he will feel a sense of honour and duty to marry her. He has to, even if it takes years and years." Ron shivered at Dumbledore's words. What was he planning? Sure, Dumbledore had asked Ron to watch out for Harry before. But what was going on now? There was something behind his voice. Something rather sinister.

"I'll try and keep tabs when he returns, but it'll be harder to pull it off. I think that he's getting suspicious."

"Keep an eye out. I want tabs on him as much as you can, I want him to talk to me as much as possible. He needs to get moulded for this war." Dumbledore's voice was harsh and it put Ron on edge.

"Of course Grandfather. We need him to kill Tom, then we'll deal with him." Hermione's voice was calm, it was void of emotion. It made Ron realise, he was alone in this. Hermione didn't care about Harry, she was still spying on him and twisting him for this war. He felt sick, what if he had been unconsciously doing this for so long. He had told Dumbledore what was going on, who else could against Harry? Ron waited for the footsteps to fade before he ran down the halls. He just wanted to get lost in it all. He didn't want to betray Harry more than he could have already. Breathing deeply he reached a familiar looking tapestry; he didn't know where he remembered it from though.

"Weasley?" He turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him with a look of confusion rarely seen on his face.

"I'm outside the Slytherin Common Room, aren't I?" Draco nodded slowly at the words and the two boys stood outside the room awkwardly, just staring at each other. Ron revolved around on his back foot and turned towards the left.

"I better get back to Gryffindor." he said nervously before walking away. Draco coughed lightly.

"It's too late for you to try and get back to the tower, we have a spare bed. Do you want to stay in our dorms tonight?" Ron stood frozen at Malfoy's words. He may be getting along better with Malfoy, but he wasn't so sure about the other Slytherins. Taking the plunge he nodded and muttered a quick thanks.

"Pureblood," Draco said to the tapestry. Ron suppressed a snort; the Slytherins hadn't changed the password in four years. The younger students stopped talking as he followed the younger Slytherin through the room. A young girl looked up and blinked in shock at Ronald Weasley who was walking through her common room.

"Looks like your cousin is finally getting the idea of what a real pure-blood should do." her best friend said loudly. Malfalda Prewett hushed him and watched her cousin with a critical eye; Ron had grown since she had seen him before her first year. She noticed that his stride was different, he seemed more confident without the mudblood Granger following him all the time. He turned at William's words and half-waved at his cousin. She stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Malfoy, teach Ronald about the conduct of the Pureblood Traditions. I think he's beginning to see the truth of it all. I've always wanted to have a cousin who understood where we come from." Ron was flabbergasted at his cousin's reaction. The thirteen-year-old shook her hair back and gave her cousin a brief hug before walking away. Ron realised with a shock that, that Malfalda had shown any sort of emotion in front of him before.

"I need to tell you something," Draco said nervously. Ron turned back and realised for the first time how Draco was holding his left wrist.

* * *

Whoo!!! It's my birthday on Saturdayyy!!! whooo! I like reviewsss... hinthintnudgenudge

Poll Time!! (yes I said there would be a lot!)  
It's some of the more minor pairings so if you wanna put in some points just rock up to my profile and vote please XD


	6. But I Believe In Whatever You Do

I don't own Twilight or HP.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter XD

**_But I Believe In Whatever You Do_**

* * *

Ron sat down opposite Draco who yet again rubbed his left arm. Sighing, Draco pulled up his sleeve where the faint outline of a Dark Mark stared up at him.

"It's a trial mark," Draco said in way of explanation. "It goes black when you finish your anointment task, something that the Dark Lord chose for you himself. However, it fades to almost nothing if you don't, and that's what is so terrifying. It is the opposite of a Dark Mark in the way that it brings him to you if he's within one thousand kilometres from you." Ron put a soft hand on Draco's shoulder and gave the boy as much comfort as he could.

"What do you have to do?" he asked. Draco looked up at the red-head miserably.

"Kill Dumbledore and prevent any of his descendants from helping the cause. Dumbledore took me in to try and protect me, but he doesn't know what I have to do. It'll keep my family safe," he babbled. Ron ran his hand through the shorter boy's hair as Draco let all his walls as a pureblood dissolve and all there was a vulnerable boy.

"How long have you got?" Ron asked carefully.

"Until the end of the school year, then Bellatrix and her legion will have to come and help me," Draco said, breathing heavily. Ron moved over to the other boy and pulled him into a 'manly' hug. He rubbed Draco's back as he began to calculate what they had to do.

"If you kill him, you'll be wanted by the authorities immediately. But if you don't then either you're dead or we'll have to place the students in danger," he muttered. Draco's head shot up.

"No, Aunt Bellatrix would never place students in danger. I doubt that she would ever want to kill anyone after what happened in the ministry," Draco shot out. Ron pulled back in confusion but Draco refused to elaborate on what he was saying.

"My best idea is to get a muggle poison, a very slow acting one. Something that will just sit in the system or something for a few months before killing him off. Something untraceable," Ron was babbling, but Draco didn't care.

"Don't you want me to _not _kill the old man?" he asked carefully.

"No! Kill the old man, by all means. But wait until the time is right so we can get you as safe as possible." Draco broke out into a smile and Ron couldn't help but think that the way his face lit up was beautiful. Ron wasn't sure about the way the war was turning out, he had to choose a side. Dark or Light, he couldn't choose whether he wanted to follow Dumbledore and his manipulations or help Draco and what had represented, up to recently, everything he hated and feared. His magic craved the light, it was bubbling under his skin, but yet it wanted him to go with someone who could cultivate it properly, it didn't want Dumbledore. As soon as he saw Draco's smile and he remembered his young cousin he knew which side he would have to support if he had to join one.

"I have to find this mysterious descendant of his though, I don't know where to find him though." Draco had calmed down substantially, Ron lay down on Draco's bed subconsciously and pulled the smaller boy so that he was lying next to him.

"Granger, I heard her call him her grandfather," he said quietly, "I want the pleasure of knowing that she pay for betraying Harry." Draco looked up at Ron and smiled again, Ron smiled back and the two friends lay on the bed contemplating their situation before falling asleep. Twenty minutes later Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walked into the room and smiled to themselves, it was all working out.

_______

Carlisle Cullen observed his middle child with a critical eye, he was wasting away. Edward need blood in his system, and quickly. There was only one option to get him up to strength quickly, Edward needed human blood. A blood bag or two would suffice, and then he would have to wean himself back on to lower amounts of human blood, then on to animal blood again. Too fast and Edward might hit blood lust, something that he had only seen once in his entire life. The gruesome sight was something even a vampire found gory. Falling into blood lust was considered the most horrific thing a vampire could do, to let themselves go until they were little more than animals.

They needed to get back to Forks, as soon as Edward was on a lower human blood level. Forks was the safest place and they were happy there, even Rosalie. Esme missed her job and Rosalie and Emmett were getting restless, cooped up in the one place. Rosalie had decided that she wanted to get a job for the first time in over fifty years whilst Emmett decided he wanted to learn a new language at the local night classes. Honestly, Carlisle missed the hospital and Jasper, Jasper with his sharp wit and amazing skills. He had grown attached to the younger vampire and missed him now, he was definitely the smartest out of all his children.

This forced isolation was getting to all of them, especially now that Alice and Jasper had left. Rosalie was edgy and ready to strike out at any moment, Emmett was tense and had to hunt regularly. They were slowly becoming more hyper-sensitive. Carlisle was lost in thought when a large slap echoed through their new house. He looked up to see a seething Rosalie and a, bit more than a little, bewildered Edward whose head was facing further than what was physically possible for a human to turn. He pulled his head back into position with a loud crack and stared at his younger sister.

"Stop moping, right now!" she snarled viciously. "You are acting like a stupid three-year-old who can't get what he wants. You brought this upon yourself, so either you get your head out of your arse and we go back to Forks, or you can stay here and be fine with it." Emmett nodded in agreement to what his wife said, she was right. Edward was not being pleasant and rather annoying actually, he was ready to leave any minute.

"You're trying to protect Bella from death," he started quietly, "from us, right? I think that you should think about this rationally: Bella is going to die one day, it may be from a car crash, or an animal attack, old age, disease, it may even be from another vampire attacking her. You can't protect her, she's a human. A fragile, breakable human who will eventually shatter, you don't need to protect her. Just let her live out her life on her own. Frankly, we don't even know that much about her, she's from a separated family, she lived in Arizona. Sure, we know those, but what about the other things? What's her taste in men? Why did she fall for you? You disappeared for a week and when you came back she was in love with you. Why?" Edward's head had swivelled to look at the other man, they could see that he was seriously thinking about what they were saying. Hopefully they would return, and Bella and Edward could continue in life without each other.

"You're right," Edward said. "I have to protect Bella, she could get seriously harmed by the rest of the world. I need to protect her from everything I possibly can." Rosalie felt like dislocating her brothers upper body or something. He was truly being dense, he wasn't listening to a word that they were saying. Snarling slightly, Rosalie stalked away and into the dim light of the nearby trees. Carlisle stood stock still, debating whether or not to follow the girl before breaking into a run after her.

_______

Harry walked slowly around the small town, he really didn't know anyone but Jessica and was feeling sufficiently awkward. He paused when he saw two very large, very tanned teenaged boys and one girl looking at him intently from across the road. He briefly considered ignoring them before crossing the road to approach them, to see what they would do next. The tallest walked up to him and held out his right hand.

"Jacob Black," he said politely. Harry froze at the name, the name cut through his soul at the thought of his dead godfather. Jacob blinked and bent down to be eye-level with smaller boy. Harry shook himself physically and smiled softly at Jacob.

"Harry Potter," he replied, "sorry about that. Lost in thought," he said in way of explanation. Jacob nodded, deciding not to push it.

"These are my friends: Leah and Seth Clearwater," he said, pointing to his two friends. Seth smiled and waved at Harry whilst Leah just nodded darkly in his general direction.

"Although it's nice to meet you, we really need to get back," Leah said harshly. "A relative of Jacob is recovering from a complex operation and because of a certain female, the only doctor we would trust enough to look after him is out of town." Leah raised her voice at the last words and Harry turned to see Bella Swan watching them almost sadly, she turned back around and walked away from them quickly.

"It's fine," Jacob said brightly, "he's been trying to get rid of me for weeks. So, you're staying with Jasper Cullen aren't you?"

"Jasper Hale, actually," Harry said hardly.

"Sorry, just used to call them the Cullen's. I've never really had the chance to meet them properly." Harry got the impression that Jacob was holding back from him. Seth leaned forward eagerly:

"Is it true? That Jasper can run faster than a super car?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know, I'll race him one day in one of their cars." Leah elbowed the younger boys and stepped closer to the British teen.

"You already know the leeches secret, we're here to tell you to be careful and that we'll be watching you. Always watching you," she said without any expression. Harry nodded slowly at the taller woman and she broke out into a small smile.

"I'll be fine, maybe I can help them one day," he said softly. Jacob nodded and smiled brightly.

"Tell him that the alpha of our pack wants to negotiate a new treaty with the Cullen coven when they are ready," he said formally. Harry nodded and watched in interest as the three walked into the shadows before the howls of wolves filled the edge of the town. He smiled and turned around, he had given the vampires enough time at home.

* * *

Sorry if I seem OOC with the wolves, I'll explore more into them soon! As for Edward, it may seem like I'm bashing him, I'm not reallllyy, just think of it as character development... his head will come out of his arse soon. Review pleaseeee~ **Just Outta Interest:** Do people see the chapter titles as symbolic or just pretty lyrics?

(oh and the second round of minor pairings votes are up~)


	7. And I'll Do Anything To See It Through

Hey! New update! exciting! uber long AN at the end of the chapter, please bear with and read it!

I don't own Harry Potter (just the books that I bought) nor Twilight (which I permanently borrowed off a friend)

_**7. And I'll do anything to see it through**_

* * *

Harry sighed, ever since they got back the two vampiritic girls had been telling Jasper what had happened, in blow by blow detail. He had come back from his trip around the area to meet the icy woman who went by the name Rosalie. Rosalie seemed to constantly be on edge for some reason. Harry had heard in the snatches that he had heard, that Rosalie had run away from their coven's home in Alaska, or wherever they had been hiding, leaving her husband due to her anger at her older brother. They had been talking, discussing, joking jabbering... for two days. He hadn't had a moments silence in days. THEY WOULDN'T SHUT UP! It was rather annoying for the poor fifteen year old human. Or sixteen, he hadn't decided which one he was at the moment. His birth certificate said sixteen, but he felt so old and yet so young.

He walked over to the garage, determined to 'borrow' another car from the nice family. He eventually settled on a simple Mazda and drove to the school. He laughed sardonically to himself at the thought of driving to school despite having no lessons. Sirius was meant to bust him out during the holidays, take him to the middle of nowhere and just drive. It turned out that Petunia would be the one who taught him how to drive, she said that Dudley was dangerous behind a wheel, and Vernon had been on medication that prevented him from driving. She was loath to admit, her nephew was the best choice. He did have a bit of Lily's sense. But in the end they all ended up in a car crash. He shuddered at the reminder of the nurse with the red hair and the barren, white rooms of the hospital.

He gasped and pulled the car over to the side, memories were beating down against him. The harsh beating of his heart as Sirius made his way through the veil was all he could hear as he tried to stop him. Remus' face as he looked at Harry with the cold eyes, he blamed Harry for it all, that's why he never came for Harry. That's why Remus hated him, if he hadn't gone to the ministry and just believed Snape then he would have been fine. But he had to go and follow his foolish intuition and thus got his Godfather killed. A low sob escaped his lips as he sat in the front of the car, just resting his forehead against the steering wheel. He sat up with a jerk when he heard someone knock on the window of car. He turned to see a man in a uniform looking at him worriedly. Harry pulled the window down.

"You okay kid?" he asked, concern flickering on his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about family," Harry said quietly. The man nodded.

"I'm Charlie Swan," he said. "You must be the new Potter kid? Well, since it's early days... I'm gonna give you a warning, but don't ditch school again."

"Yes sir," Harry replied immediately. Charlie stepped back and Harry pulled away quickly. If he was lucky, he would actually get to school before he was called out on it. He tried to push his thoughts behind him, trying to submerge himself in the teenage lifestyle.

The car pulled into the car park neatly and Harry congratulated himself in not crashing into anything. He got out of the car and locked it quickly. He immediately dressed down the situation with his eyes, Mike Newton and his sporty friends were on one side of the car park, Jessica and her friends were entering the school. He glanced around and spotted the colourless child called Bella Swan, she was watching him intently. He shuddered, this was the girl that caused Jasper's family to leave this town. If this Edward character was so deeply torn up over someone, something, so insignificant in the lights of the world He was either deeply in love, or the biggest idiot that was ever left to be re-born. Harry walked into the school with his bag slung around his shoulder, class would start in mere minutes. He jogged to his locker, unaware about the brown eyes following him intently.

"Harry!" Jessica said brightly. Harry turned around to face the girl with a small smile.

"Hey, how can I help you?" he asked politely. Jess rolled her eyes and stared down at the younger man.

"My dad's want to meet you soon, they've heard a lot of things about you," she said honestly. Harry restrained himself from groaning. They were her parents, they wouldn't be too awful. Probably quite mature about the whole thing. "Also, I'e heard whispers of a new treaty. If there is, just tell me and I'll get the components together. Kay?" she asked. Harry just nodded again. She sighed almost defeatedly at his lack of response and left the boy alone. Harry counted a grand total of about thirty-seven seconds when Mike Newton approached him.

"Hi Potter," he said.

"Newton, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, with Jess... Could you, you know, keep an eye on her?" he asked nervously. Harry frowned in confusion

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"There are men, men in black that watch her sometimes. They never approach her but I don't feel good knowing she could be in trouble. I've tried to confront them, but I never do. I just seem to spend a lot of time thinking about it," he admitted. Harry froze, it couldn't be... could it? Voldemort was said to be looking for allies, and hunting those who opposed him. Harry nodded wordlessly, he didn't want Jessica to be harmed.

[[[]]]

Ron paced in the middle of the long-lost summer games room of Hogwarts. There was something that he could do for Draco, there always would be something that he could do. He groaned, why did he have to find about this? Why couldn't he just have been normal? Why did he become friends with Draco? What made Draco want the help of him of all people? The muggle texts books were all spread in front of him. There had to be a way that he could kill Dumbledore and Hermione without causing worldwide uproar? Something untraceable, should he go for something slow acting or quick acting? It was all so, so confusing. He punched the wall and looked at the bleeding knuckles, contemplating his options. What should he do? He didn't want Draco hurt, he wanted him away from Voldemort. Somehow he felt that Voldemort was as much a pawn as Draco was, as he was himself. He kicked the table angrily and pulled out a random book, he flipped it open and began reading. Trying to find something new to read, to relax him. He froze and leant in closer. White Phosphorous. He read the the details, it was perfect. A couple of spells and he will be able to have it time activated, everything!

But where would he get it? Who could he trust to get it? He knew that deep down the Malfoys were big on family. But Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, if rumours were true, and Narcissa Malfoy was under constant watch. That left one person, Snape. There were rumours, that Snape was the godfather of Draco Malfoy. He could trust the man, he just needed to get the White Phosphorous. He practically sprinted to the teachers quarters and somehow convinced the guardian that it was of most importance within two minutes. He pulled the door and nearly screamed in fear.

Lying on the couch was Severus Snape, which wasn't that uncommon. What was, though, was Lucius Malfoy on top of Severus Snape, sucking at his neck. Ron blushed deeply and the two men detached themselves to look at the redhead. Ron coughed self-consciously.

"Was there a reason that you so rudely burst in Mr. Weasley? Or should Lucius and I just continue wit you standing there like some sort of hideously decorative statue?" Snape said, slightly breathless.

"I need, I neeed," Ron muttered to himself. "I need.. White Phosphorous," he said after a moment.

"And why should I supply with something so dangerous to a student. An incompetent one like you on top," Snape said, detangling himself from his lover's body.

"You-Know-Who, he told Draco to kill Dumbledore. He has a pre-mark or something, I need to help him!" Ron stuttered out. Lucius paled significantly.

"Cissa," he whispered sadly. "Does Draco's mother know?"

"As far as I know, I am the first that he told," Ron answered honestly. Snape stood up and rubbed Lucius' hand quietly.

"We'll get you the White. On the condition that as soon as you have planted it you will go straight to where MR Potter is currently hiding. The charms placed on him should keep you safe until we can re-plan," Severus said. Lucius nodded in agreement, they looked at Ron expectantly.

"Of course, anything. I'll get him out as soon as I can. But we can't do anything for a few weeks, we have to lie low. Otherwise Hermione will get suspicious."

"Granger?" Lucius sneered.

"Dumbledore," Ron corrected. The older men reared back in shock at his words. Ron nodded and thanked them. "I better leave now, I have to go before I am missed or something." Ron walked out of the room, Lucius watched him sadly.

"How could he do that to her?" he said sadly. Severus sighed and hugged the other man.

"He's too far gone, but we will get him back. I promise you that we will get them all back."

[[[]]]

"Come on, we're going to my place," Jessica said with a grin. Harry looked in confusion at the girl as she pulled him down streets and around corners before stopping outside a nice looking house. She pulled the surprised boy inside and he looked around the halls. Two men walked down the hallway and stopped when they saw the younger boy.

"Harry, this is my Dad. His name is Romulus, but you can call him Rom. My Papa, Regulus."

"A pleasure to meet both of you," he said shaking the shocked men's hands.

"We've heard so much about you," Rom stuttered out. Harry looked at Jessica in confusion. Regulus coughed and shook his head.

"Not from you, from our," he paused momentarily, "our brothers." Harry's look of confusion caused Jessica to giggle quickly. The laughter brought in a visitor from down the hall.

"Jess," the man said warmly. He turned to look at the other boy and froze. Rom laughed deeply.

"Told you I had a surprise didn't I?" he said. Harry stumbled back in shock, _no... he's found me. He must hate me so much. Because of me he lost all his best friends _he thought in shock. The werewolf stepped forward and pulled Harry in to him, a soft tear running down his cheek.

"I thought we lost you," he murmured.

* * *

Hey guys XD Hope you liked this chapter. Please feed this author reviews, I was looking back at the first chapter and the amazing response that I got then. Please tell me what you think, I would love to get more that thirty reviews or something. I know I sound needy, but that is nothing compared to the initial response. Is it moving to fast? DO you want Bob back in the story? Is there too much focus on Jessica? What is _**your **_opinion of what should happen with Edward and Harry, because frankly, I still have no idea :D Do you want a rough schedule? How often would you like me to update? Once a fortnight? Once a month? Twice a month? Don't really care at all? I'm not saying GIVE ME THIRTY AND I GIVE YOU CHAPTER! I'm saying that I would love to get feedback to motivate me to pick up my (new) laptop and type to Paramore [my new musical obsession]

I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, reviews motivate :D but I have exams for the next few weeks so I'll try to squeeze around them first!

**And finally a review inspiring question! **If a bear fell down a hole to the centre of the earth and the speed that he fell at was increasing by 9.8 m/sec... what colour is the bear? (if I got it wrong just tell me and I'll change the velocity)

OH and don't forget to vote for the characters/plot and pairings! I have a few ties!


	8. Because These Things Will Change

I don't own HP or Twlight.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted, not as many as usual but oh well. NO POLL this chapter O.o I know! first time in ages! The answer was a white bear.

In other news, longest chapter so far!

**8.** Because These Things Will Change

* * *

"What happened?" Remus asked quietly.

"According to Jessica, when we went through the Floo my magic reacted to the situation and propelled me to a time where I would be safe from Dumbledore and his manipulations. Last week," he said quietly. Remus laughed softly and Harry saw the extra signs of exhaustion behind his eyes. "The wolf didn't take it well did it?"

"Both of us suffered from it, the most agreement we ever had. I think that the wolf and I bonded over it," he said dryly. Harry sighed and scratched his hair.

"I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry that I killed him. I was being selfish, but what Dumbledore was doing was so despicable in my eyes. He had created a marriage contract, with Ginny! When I was thirteen, she was twelve! He told me that he was petitioning for my guardianship, he was abusing his rights and before even I had thought about spending holidays with the Weasley's he had it planned out. He had everything ready for the moment he would become my guardian. He was probably using the money to pay people off! He had me under spells! I don't know who to trust in England." He was almost out of breath when he finished. Remus sighed and rubbed the angry boy's back.

"You're staying with Jasper aren't you?" Harry looked up in confusion and shock. "Jasper's been watching your family for generations. Your grandparents moved to England a few years before your mother was born, he only met her a few times. I met him once, he's a good person. He'll be able to watch you unlike I was not. Trust him. As for the people back home, there's a lot more on your side than you think. Just because Ginny signed up for it, doesn't mean they all did. Just trust in your heart, they might be closer than you think. Think about what they have done for you over the years, connect the dots and put the pieces in place. And always, always remember. It was not your fault. However, next time I want to hear some news! You don't know how worried I've been!" Harry gulped as Remus moved from understanding father-mode to over-protective-mother-hen-mode. He nodded quickly and Remus snorted in laughter. He pulled Harry into him closer and smiled as he held his cub. He wished he could stay longer, but Dumbledore had a sharp eye.

_whywon'tmylinebreakwork?_

Ron looked at the package in his hand, Snape had delivered it to him after three weeks of waiting. He carefully placed it on the table in front of him and contemplated how to deal with it. He needed to get into Dumbledore's office, and fast. As soon as he had planted it he would be fine with taking Draco away. He had heard from Remus through the grapevine, ie the magic mirrors, that Harry was safe in a place called Forks.

He didn't know why he wanted, _needed_, to look after Draco so much. It was just something that was embedded into his thought process, something that made him sure of what he was doing. The mere thought of Draco with that mark on his arm, it made Ron want to go and hunt down Voldemort himself. He shifted restlessly on the bed and groaned in annoyance, how would he do it? Harry had always been able to get into Dumbledore's office scot-free. But he wasn't Harry, he wasn't able to sneak this into the office like that. He tugged at his hair in frustration. What should he do? What could he do? What can he do? The thoughts were running through his head at a million miles per second, how could he save Draco? How would he plant the White Phosphorus? Suddenly, the door to his dorm burst open and Ginny came running in.

"Ron, Ron! It's awful," she sobbed. Ron felt like rolling his eyes, what had she done now? "It's Percy. He's, he's... He's dying!"

_whywon'tmylinebreakwork?_

Voldemort, at least that's who he thought he was, looked in the mirror contemplatively. He turned his head to the left, and then to the right again. He reached up and tugged, then winced in pain. He leaned into the mirror and inspected his eyes carefully. Finally he came to a decision.

"I am Tom Riddle," he murmured to himself. The dark magic, it was still bubbling away under his skin. But all malicious intent, it was gone. He was free, free of the lust for death that had once surrounded him. He could finally be what he had wanted, all those years ago. He smiled and turned away from the mirror. He paced back and forth before walking out of the suite and started to head down to the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, for the first time since he woke up he was feeling remorse for what he had done over the years. Standing at the stove was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and her icy blue eyes, but what hurt Tom was the tears that were streaming down from those eyes. Her sister looked up and glared at him, Tom swallowed. Angering Bellatrix Black was not on the top of the list of things he wanted to do right now.

'_Fix it, or'_ she mouthed to him, running her hand across her throat threateningly. He nodded and she delicately got up and left the room. He slowly walked forward and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. She jumped in shock and looked up at him brokenly.

"I am so, so sorry," he whispered into Narcissa's ear. "I wish I could change it, but I can't. But I have faith that he will be safe." She sobbed again and spun around in his arms, pressing herself to him.

"Why? Why did you do that to him?" she said quietly. Tom ran his hand through her hair.

"I don't know, I think it was from the influence spell. Compulsion was placed on me, years ago. I only broke out of it once, but then I lost again. I didn't want this to happen to him, I promise you. I will fix this," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair.

_whywon'tmylinebreakwork?_

Ron sat in the hospital wing, his family were talking to Dumbledore in his office. He thought that he should have gone with the man, to plant it. But he couldn't, all he could do was stare at his brother. Percy was pale, withdrawn. He was sweating and muttering in his sleep, he had three weeks left to live. Ron stood up and started pacing the room, this was _all_ Dumbledore's fault. Why had he done that? Why couldn't the old idiot leave well enough alone? It didn't take much for Ron to work out what was going on. Unlike Dumbledore, he knew the extent of his ability as a strategist. He could piece it all together, the way that Dumbledore was using them all, he had probably made Voldemort what he was. The headmaster didn't realise that Ron was actually very observant, he could see that Dumbledore didn't care about his grand-daughter, Hermione. She was a valuable, and occasionally loved, asset in this war. But if he had to give up Hermione to gain his dream, Dumbledore would do it in a heartbeat. He yelled and punched the wall, wincing in pain when his fist throbbed painfully. He jumped when a hand was placed on it and the pain seeped away. He turned to look into red eyes and gasped.

"You must be Ronald Weasley," Voldemort said. Ron shuddered and made sure he had his wand. "What's wrong with your brother?" he asked. Ron glared at the other man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he bit out eventually. "He's not even apart of this war and your cronies decided to attack him. And now he's dying!" Ron yelled. Voldemort turned to the other boy, lying on the bed and walked over to him. Ron was frozen for a few seconds before he ran to be next to Voldemort.

"What are you doing to him? Killing him now? Prolonging his pain? What?" He was surprised at the strength of his words, and his own courage, forgetting his thoughts from earlier.

"I'm saving him, actually," Voldemort murmured. "If that's what I need to do to make you trust me. See, I came because I need to talk to you, about Draco Malfoy." Ron felt like punching the man next to him, he was not going to let the snake anywhere near Draco. He, he cared for Draco, and he was not going to let him get into danger. "You see, Draco Malfoy _is_ the son of Narcissa and Lucius. But only because he needed an heir, a son. Cissy wanted a child, and I couldn't give her one, the dark magic had corrupted me by then. Lucius needed an heir, and he wanted a child. Unfortunately Severus did not have the gene to bear a child. So, we came up with a compromise. Lucius would father Draco for Narcissa, and Draco would have... an extended family. He is practically my own son, and I couldn't recognise this!" Riddle bit out with a growl. His hand wavered and Percy let out a groan of pain. Riddle, as Ron saw him now, turned back to the sick man.

"Why do you want to see me then?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Because I know that you have been planning to help Draco. The first mark has been made, I can not stop that. But if you help him then in time it will fade completely." Ron looked at the tired man in front of him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Dumbledore did, he let me go though. He wants to control the dark and the light of magic. The only way to do that is to defeat both the Light and the Dark Lords, but for some reason it won't work. He's been channelling the magic into me, to make me the Dark Lord. But I think he has given up, I think he is finding someone else to fill my shoes. And I feel pity for that person.

_whywon'tmylinebreakwork?_

Ron walked into the Slytherin Common Room, he immediately walked over to his cousin.

"Be careful, I have to leave with Draco now," he whispered. "Perce is in hospital, make sure he's safe." The young girl sniffed in reply, and Ron knew that she was agreeing with him. He jogged up the stairs to where Draco was sitting, the smaller boy was distraught, when Ron entered the room, he looked up.

"What's happening?" Draco asked.

"I planted it, it's called White Phosphorus. When Dumbledore and his grand-daughter are in there alone a spell will cause the liquid it is in to evaporate. Then they will die, I hope." Draco sighed and smiled. "But I'm still not sure, I talked to, to _him_," Draco's head shot up, "I'm beginning to understand what is going on. He said that we should leave, just in case it doesn't work. We need to take precautions. Lupin said that we can stay in Forks, where Harry is. We'll be safe there," Ron said quickly, packing Draco's things. Draco sat on the bed, a look of shock on his face. Ron had done so much for him recently. He stood up and walked over to Ron.

"Thank you," he said. Ron turned to him, about to say something. But before he could do that Draco reached up a bit and placed a firm kiss on Ron's lips.

_whywon'tmylinebreakwork?_

Charlie Swan walked passed the room that belonged to his daughter and knocked quietly. Hearing nothing against him coming in, he poked his head in. Bella was sitting at her desk, writing something in her diary. She looked up and Charlie blinked in shock.

"Is everything alright dad?" she asked. Charlie looked at her in concern, sure enough it was his daughter that he was looking at, but there was something about her eyes, they had a crazed glint in them and for a moment Charlie thought they were red.

"Yeah, fine. Just checking whether you wanted to eat or not," he asked. Suddenly, for the first time in a few months, her eyes went back to normal, her smile were his little Bella's.

"No way are you cooking," she said with a laugh. "I'll get down there in a couple of minutes." She slammed the diary shut and pushed it away from her.

"Sure," he said, before walking away. He couldn't help but wonder, when did Bella get the diary? It was old, but he had never seen it until a few months ago. Maybe she got it when she was still living with Renee or something.

_whywon'tmylinebreakwork?_

"Dumbledore," Harry murmured. He sat up straight and wriggled his fingers. He tried desperately to cling on to the thought that Dumbledore was wreaking his life, but the compulsion was getting to strong. He cursed when he remembered that the vampires were hunting tonight. Jasper had gone back to being the protective guardian within a day of his wife and sister returning. Rosalie had grown on the boy over the last three weeks or so and Harry was proud to day that he got on exceedingly well with Alice, despite her pleas to go shopping with him. He blinked and before he knew it, his thoughts centred around Dumbledore.

"How could I betray him like that?" he asked aloud. He pulled on some clothes and prepared to walk outside so as to apparate back to Hogwarts or Headquarters. "I was being really stupid, he has done so much for me. I should forgive him," he repeated to himself. Every single thought against Dumbledore had been wiped from his mind. He got to the entrance of the house, ready to leave. Jasper would understand, Jasper always understood what Harry was doing.

"Who's this?" Harry jumped in surprise when a _huge_ man appeared right in front of him.

"Hi! You must be Emmett, tell Rose that I had to leave, or Jasper," Harry said brightly. "My name's Harry." He turned to go around the man when two others appeared behind him. They looked horrified at the boy who stood at the front step. Sighing, he jogged around them all and began to make his way down the driveway.

Then he stopped, standing at the end was a teenager, like him. The male looked up at Harry through red eyes. Red stained with gold eyes. He cocked his head to the side and walked closer to the other boy. All he wanted to do was talk to him, he groaned in pain as he finally got clear thoughts and threw off the compulsion charm.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Harry said. "Harry, Harry Potter." The vampire looked at him with wide eyes before relaxing.

"Not a problem," he said. Harry shivered at his voice. "I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

Well, there it was :) Hope you enjoyed it :] In all honesty, I think this chapter symbolises it's title the most. What do you think? I had a break during exams so I decided to write you some :] I hope to get up to 300 reviews this chapter, the 300th reviewer can have the choice of a one-shot written with their choice of plot or can have a new fic dedicated to them ;D That's only 35, no wait! 15 reviews away. (superb math skils neh?) and I will do the same thing for review number 333

Please, please! Feed this over-exammed writer with some lovely words of your thoughts.

whywon'tmylinebreakwork?


	9. Can You Feel It Now?

I don't own HP :'( or twlight :|

9. Can You Feel It Now?

* * *

Harry scowled from where he was sitting, it had been five days since Edward Cullen had arrived back in Forks. And since then Bella fucking Swan had been over seven times, it was driving the poor wizard bonkers. When the girl wasn't staring adoringly at Edward, she was glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. He couldn't _believe_ that the idiot vampire had made Harry's heart stutter slightly when they first met, he couldn't believe that _Edward Cullen _was the one who snapped him out of his 'trance'. He was so sick of the vampire and his little human, and her soul.

There was something about her soul that threw Harry off. And the way that Edward was fawning over the girl was pathetic, as if he owed her for something. Harry found it to be intolerable, so intolerable that he was going to bring up the option of him moving out or something. Just simply to get as far away from the 'bronze-haired' vampire as he possibly could. School was bearable enough, but otherwise the vampire and his human mate were constantly getting on his nerves. He needed to get away from the two of them, he just didn't know how to bring it up with Jasper.

"HARRY!" He jumped and turned to look at Alice Cullen. "Get into the car, I'm taking you for a drive." Ever since he had found out about her skill to see into the future, Harry had decided just to go along with what Alice says and immediately headed out to the garage. Anything that took him away from Edward and Isabella would be very refreshing.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a moment. She giggled and just pressed her foot down the accelerator. "Do I get to find out where we are going?" She shook her head and Harry sighed in resignation. He simply just sat next to the girl and listened to her chatter.

"Just out of interest, why didn't you like explode, or something, when you found out about Dumbledore?" she asked during the trip. Harry sighed and leant into the Porsche a bit more. He scratched at his arm whilst he replied.

"I guess I was just tired, tired of everything he had done to me. I know that the goblins would never have let him take money from me and if he did manage to they would force him to pay it back tenfold. But after everything he had ever done, I just wanted to leave. I can't, not whilst I have these charms on me. But I will do my best," he said quietly. "I still hate him though."

"Hate is a strong word, Harry," she whispered. "Don't throw it around too much, just be careful." Harry just nodded and looked back out the window after her words.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alice pulled up in front of the arrivals lounge of the airport.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," she said with a grin before speeding off again. Harry looked around in confusion before going into the arrivals lounge. It seemed that there were a lot of people coming through, obviously a big flight had just touched down. Harry leant against a pole and waited until whoever he was meant to pick up came out of the doors.

Sure enough, another ten minutes later, two very familiar faces came out of the door. Harry blinked in surprise when Draco Malfoy smiled up at Ron and started choking when Malfoy kissed Ron lightly on the lips. The two boys looked up in surprise at the sound and Ron let loose a laugh at the wheezing boy.

"How'd he know we were coming?" Draco asked hesitantly. Ron immediately stiffened and placed a hand around Draco's shoulders. Harry took in gasping breaths before looking back up at his best friend and what was, probably, now his best friend's boyfriend.

"My guardian's wife is a seer, she sent me here. What the hell is going on?" Harry said.

* * *

Alice hummed as she drove the small group to Forks.

"I hope you don't mind, but there was this simply wonderful house that I saw and I couldn't help but buy it for you. Then, fixed it up a bit." The three boys exchanged glances as they thought about the excitable girl decorating a new house for them. "We'll be there in about five minutes, then I can leave you boys to discuss whatever it is you need to talk about." Harry sighed and slumped into his seat as Alice took complete control of the situation.

"What's going on Alice?" he asked quietly. The vampire gripped the wheel of the car a bit harder. She turned to face the boys as she drove expertly without looking at the road.

"I've known this would happen for years. I knew that you two would arrive today and that you, Harry, would need to get away from Edward. I know about what will happen but not why, so when I saw what was happening, I decided that I would get things ready for you. You can't be around Bella and Edward any time soon Harry. It can't work out that way."

"Why are you putting in so much effort?" Draco asked quietly. Alice turned to the boy and smiled.

"Because you are our family." And with that she suddenly turned the car down a side road and pulled up outside a large house. "Here we are!" she said with a grin. "By the way, I've enrolled you two at school." Ron couldn't help but groan.

* * *

Alice had gotten everything ready for the boys so they just sat on the couches, Harry on one and Ron and Draco on the other.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the two firmly. Ron tapped his fingers against his knee as he thought of the story to tell his best friend.

"I can't exactly tell you when it starts," he began. "But I can tell you parts of what I have come to understand and what I know."

"I should just say that I don't really know what's going on either!" Draco cut in quickly. "He just took me here telling me it was safe." Harry nodded, if Ron of all people trusted Malfoy, then he should too.

"I planted something in Dumbledore's office. It's called White Phosphorus, a small bit inhaled is deadly to a muggle. To a wizard, I'm not sure. But it should slow them down a little bit. And I know it will make a big explosion.

But there is something more important, there was an attack on the Ministry the other day, and Percy had been wounded really badly. And when I went to visit the hospital wing, _he_ was there. Except he wasn't Voldemort, he was Tom Riddle. It turns out that Dumbledore had been controlling him for years. When he was about eleven he placed a compulsion on him, one that consumed him so much. All he wanted was to murder and the like."

* * *

_Ron stood next to his brother's body, watching Tom Riddle warily._

"_What do you want?" he asked the older man carefully._

"_For you to watch over my step-son," Riddle said calmly. Ron coughed where he stood and thumped himself on the chest._

"_Excuse me, start again?" he wheezed out._

"_I suppose I should tell you what happened to me. When I was eight years old, Albus Dumbledore visited me for the first time. He cast a spell on me that would mean that I would follow what ever instructions that he laid out for me. I was his second experiment in this cause, the next being your friend, Harry Potter. Unlike the first experiment however, Potter and I worked. We became the perfect pieces in his little game. When it was time he pulled me back into the insanity of his spell. He then entrapped many followers, including my wife's "husband" and sister. Then he forced us to play. The end game being his prize of the wizarding world. However, I've recently been able to break out of it again and I know that Potter has been able to as well."_

"_How come?" Ron asked._

"_I don't know, but the man is getting old. You need to keep a wary eye out for everything. You need to take Draco to a safe place where we will join you later."_

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that members from both sides of the war are going to be joining us here?" Harry asked. Ron nodded from where he was sitting. "At least all of us will be able to get revenge for what happened," he murmured. "Especially with that bloody charm. I have one of those on me too." Ron jumped up and began to look intently into Harry's eyes.

"What about my mother?" Draco whispered quietly. Ron smiled and turned back to Draco. Draco was starting to piece it together.

"That's the thing, they say that a true mate can break the compulsion spell, that or you need a lot of help from others to break it. Your mother helped break Riddle out of it, but when she was pregnant with you, Riddle lost himself in it again. He didn't even realise until just recently. How did you break out of it Harry?" Harry got up and began to pace back and forth.

"The first time was when the Dursley's died, I couldn't concentrate on anything that day. I just wanted to get away. The second time Jessica and Jasper had to physically restrain me and knock me out. And the third time, it was... OH HELL NO!"

Ron grinned, Harry had obviously met his true mate.

* * *

Eugh, a horrendously short chapter. But it had everything that I needed for this chapter. ADMIT IT! it's the worst chapter in the story _ hopefully it cleared a little bit up from the last chapter. Any particular things you want to put in? Anything you think could be improved? Still bloody confused about the last chapter? drop me a line in a review and remember about review number 333 :D


	10. These Walls That They Put Up To Hold Us

Hope you enjoy! Sorry I've been gone so long! I've been finishing the final details of my first book and I've started my second. (y)

**10. These Walls That They Put Up To Hold Us Back Will Fall Down**

* * *

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Harry yelled loudly so that everyone within a seven mile radius could hear him. "I am not that, that thing's mate! No! I will remain celibate, I will not think about another person. I will go join a convent!" he yelled up at the ceiling. He looked back down to the floor, almost hyperventilating.

"What's a convent?" Ron asked after Harry seemed to calm down enough.

"It is a place of pure relaxation," Harry said after a moment. "With no Edward Cullen to drive me nuts. Nothing but me and I don't know how many other women just praying, and doing whatever nuns do in their spare time." Draco raised an eyebrow at the deluded male that he had referred to his rival for so long.

"You know Potter, as a rival, I respected you. But I draw the line where you accept that you are a woman!" he said loudly. Ron though about what the other boy had said and cracked up in laughter as he realised what Harry had said about himself and the Cullen, whoever it may be.

"What?" Harry said dumbly. His eyes widened at the implications of what he had said and he groaned, covering up his face with his hands. "I can't say anything right, can I?"

"No," Ron said smugly. "So, I've heard that there's a muggle school around here or something.

* * *

Ron and Draco looked sufficiently uncomfortable in the clothes that Alice had picked out for them. Harry had found another closet of clothes for him in the new house and just ended up wearing what he usually wore to school. He did have to admit though, they looked good. He himself had just worn a pair off jeans that he had owned for a while, and looked sufficiently worn in, with a white long sleeve shirt and a checked short sleeve button up shirt on top. Ron had kind of just pulled out whatever he could find and pulled it on. A short sleeve t-shirt, hooded jacket and baggy jeans. Harry had a niggling suspicion that Alice had placed them in certain places in the cupboard so that Ron would wear them. Draco, Draco on the other hand had spent quite a while going through the muggle clothes, sneering slightly at the various items before finally deciding on: skinny jeans, neat button up shirt, scarf, hat, sunglasses, boots and of course, a Burberry jacket to match. He partially slicked back his hair and nodded in satisfaction as they passed the mirror in the front room.

"How are we getting to school?" Ron asked.

"Train or Broomstick?" Draco added. Both looked at Harry in expectation as his eye twitched slightly. "Or are Magic Carpets allowed in America?"

"We're taking the car," Harry said carefully. "The nice, muggle car." He led them outside where a Ford Angelina was sitting. Ron smiled as he took in the appearance of the red car.

"It's just like Angie!" he said with a grin. Draco took off his, unneeded, sunglasses and surveyed the car and the boy with a look of astonishment on his face. Ron flushed under his boyfriends gaze and scratched his head slightly. "Fred and George named her. Do you know how to drive Harry?"

"Sort of," Harry admitted. "I haven't been driving long." Draco started calculating on his fingers.

"You left in June, it's now November. 6 months experience?" he guessed. Harry shook his head.

"More like, left in June. Arrived in November. Five hours experience plus the trip to Hogwarts in second year." Draco couldn't help but swallow nervously as they got into the car.

* * *

"I have to learn to drive, I have to learn to drive," Draco repeated as he followed Harry and Ron to the front office. It wasn't so bad, they just nearly crashed a few times, which Harry blamed on the car, and frankly, Draco does not trust his life to Harry Potter if Harry Potter is driving above the speed limit.

"Hey Miss. Gamble," Harry said cheerily.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, I thought we cleared up any problems with you time table," the elder secretary said.

"No, I'm fine. My best friend, Ron Weasley and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, were supposed to turn up today?" he half asked, hoping they had actually been enrolled. Eleanor Gamble tapped at the computer a few times as she brought up the file on the newest students.

"Of course, Ronald Weasley and Draconis Malfoy. Jess' parents enrolled them?" she directed at Harry. He nodded but inwardly he celebrated, Romulus and Regulus were amazing, he really should hand around them a bit more. "Here is their timetables, a map of the school each, locker number and codes. Make sure the teachers sign the pass at each class so they know you have joined the school." They thanked her and together they walked out of the room.

"Harry!" came a loud voice. The boys turned around to see Jess weaving through the crowd to get closer to them. She stopped and started at Draco with a huge look of surprise on her face. Ron positioned himself ever so slightly to get closer to Draco.

"Jess, this is your cousin Draco Malfoy, and his boyfriend Ron Weasley. They're friends of your uncles'," he said with a bright smile. Her face illuminated with a smile as she surveyed Draco and Ron. Embarrassed, the tallest boy stepped away a bit to let the cousins greet each other properly.

"You grew," she said after a moment.

"I was only three when I last saw you," Draco countered. "How's life?"

"How's the sex life?" she asked looking at Ron with a smirk on her face. Ron flushed, but both Harry and Ron were surprised by the pink blush that Draco achieved. The girl let out a small cackle and pulled him into a hug."Dway-Dway's all gwon up!" she said in a cutesy voice. Draco's light blush darkened as Harry found himself cracking up with laughter.

"Let's get to class," Draco said quickly.

* * *

"Re-groups!" the chemistry teacher said loudly. Ron and Draco stood at the front of the class with a surprised expression on each of their faces. "Malfoy and Newton, Leslie and Bana, Jolie and Brat, Stanley and Hale, Swan and Albuquerque, Jimbo and Petey, Weasley and Cullen One, Bolton and Cullen Two. Sit!" The student immediately got up and began shuffling themselves into their new partners. Draco was grabbed by his cousin and forced down next to a blond male, sporty by the looks of it. He was about to greet the boy when the chemistry teacher barked again. "As you all know, Mrs. Bolmes is pregnant. And I am your new Chemistry teacher, I know what you're thinking: Mr. Peters is a GYM teacher, he's too dumb to teach chemistry." A few of the students exchanged glances, proving that that was exactly what they thought. "Well, you were wrong! I have a degree in chemistry, and there will be no spillages, no rough play and no bare flames. Protective gear must be worn at all times, if you don't you get to use the emergency wash to have a shower in front of the whole class. Do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he roared.

"Sir, yes Sir!" the class chanted, led by Newton and a few of the other jocks. Mr. Peters smiled smugly.

"Now, be careful with how you handle things. At my last school a boy decided to show off to the girls, he somehow got hydrochloric down his pants!" Every boy in the class winced, bar Draco and Ron, who didn't know what hydrochloric acid was. "So, you be careful and you will still have your unspeakables at the end of the year." Newton carefully turned around and covered his crotch with his hand, looking ill at ease. "Now, we have to get working. Any questions before we start? No, good." Ron and Draco shared terrified looks at the prospect of the militant man before they turned back to their partners.

"Edward Cullen," 'Cullen One' said to Ron, somehow managing to look at the Swan girl the whole time.

"Ron Weasley, human," he said, irritated at the Cullen's lack of attention. Sure enough he spun around to look at Ron with still red eyes. "I thought that your family were more, organic?" he asked. Inwardly he cackled at the terrified expression on the vampire's face.

"I had an, eating disorder," Cullen said, looking around the room carefully. "My dad's been helping me get back to normal." He leaned in to the red-haired boy. "Don't tell Bella," he said quietly before going back to work. Ron observed the boy carefully, this was the person that Harry was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

Jacob Black ran his hand through his short hair, not quite used to it, but not quite against it. He walked into the spare bedroom with a tray balanced on his hand.

"Dad's made you breakfast," he said softly. The recovering patient smiled in thanks, his voice not working yet, despite the months that it had been. "He's contacting Carlisle Cullen as soon as he can, reworking the treaty so that you can be attended by him rather than what ever we can work out." The grown man cocked his head to the side in order to ask Jacob a silent question.

"I haven't told her. It was smart that I didn't, the leech... Edward Cullen... came back and as soon as he came back she stopped trying to contact me." He placed the food on the beside table and with ease began to feed the grown man on the bed. "I bet you can't wait to talk, to walk, to be able to move again." The man nodded tiredly. His face had gained the most movement, everything else wasn't ready to move yet. Well, that's what Emily said anyway.

"There's a new kid over in Forks, he seems to know a bit about us. Maybe I'll take him over sometimes. Let you see some people that aren't from the Rez, who else could we trust from Forks? There's Chief Swan and the Stanley's." The patient looked confused at the statement. "Jessica and her fathers, Romulus and Regulus Stanley." Jacob elaborated. The patient let out a growling sound, the first sound he had made in months Jacob looked down confused at the patient. But the only thing running through his mind was that Regulus had not told him about his daughter. And Sirius Black did not like being denied his niece.

* * *

review?


	11. It's a Revolution, the Time will Come

**11. It's a Revolution, the Time Will Come for us to Finally Win**

* * *

Harry sat in the cafeteria, after the initial shock of his discovery he had often found himself wondering what his magic had seen in the messy vampire.

_I suppose if you turn your head to the side and squint he looks a bit like Cedric_ he thought slowly. The vampire was watching him intently, trying to read what Harry was thinking. But Harry had nearly danced in joy when he realised that Ron had come bearing some sort of spell that blocked Edward's powers from working on the wizards. He had no idea what the spell did to the vampire though.

Jessica sighed and sat opposite the brunet boy from Surrey. They now had a brunet, blond and redhead from the land of the Poms, she mused.

"The Res Folk have an ill magical relative at the moment. I need to do an obligatory check for the Ministry. My dad can't make it, so I have to go scope out the relative and all that jazz. Do you mind if you tag along, I need back up according the idiots!"

"Of course, I'll meet you up after." The girl smiled and nodded. "What do we know about the guy?"

"Just that he's a sicky chicky from what we've heard. Bedridden for the last few weeks, as soon as he arrived. Apparently when he did arrive, the magical energy level peaked so high that even the muggles could feel it." Harry shivered, that was extremely high, not even the foundations of Hogwarts had enough energy levels to compete with that.

"That's a lot of magic," he said lowly. "Could he be dangerous?"

"That's why we have to check him out." Jessica said seriously. She tapped the table slowly, lost in her own thoughts. "Thank you for this. I'm just a random American witch, you don't have to listen to what I blab on about all the time." Harry just smiled before he got up and walked off. Jessica sat, slightly confused, listening to the clicks of his heels.

"It's cause you're family," he called over his shoulder. She smiled and went back to her lunch.

…...

Harry couldn't really put his finger on it, but there was something different about the reservation. He could feel the magic thrumming in the air, there was so much magic in this town as opposed to his new home in Forks. He followed the blond girl silently as she wove through the garden of a nice looking house.

"Why are we going this way?" His voice broke out through the strained silence as she smirked at him.

"Because exercise is good!" She vaulted herself over another fence before they came across a very large block of land.

"You must be Jessica," a man on a wheelchair said with a friendly grin. "Come in, he's upstairs with my son."

The pair walked into the house and after 'William Black, you can call me Billy' gave them directions headed up to the room where the sick wizard was.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Harry asked anxiously. He remembered the power that both Dumbledore and Voldemort had displayed, and it was nothing compared to the power of this man, so he assumed. It took a lot of magic for muggles to notice.

"Powerful, arrogant, self-absorbed, uses his popularity, loves his fame." Harry cringed as his image of the patient changed from a sickly faceless man to someone that looked a bit like his second year teacher but with his father's facial expression. "That kind of stuff." She looked pushed the door open and gasped when she took in the room. Harry leant around her and went a mild green.

…...

It was a beautiful room, with a homely décor, it had paintings of wolves up on the cream walls and there was a single dark brown feature wall. There was a thick shag carpet that would normally have made Harry want to just stand in the middle of the room and curl his toes. There was a huge window that had a seat in front of it that had neutral cushions scattered on it. On the window seat sat a tall youth that looked as if he was in the stage that should have been lanky, but was rather well grown. Harry remembered that this was the Jacob boy that he had met with the Clearwater siblings. Light streamed through the window and silhouetted the American boy. It bounced off the mirror that hung in the room and shone against the tubes and glass bottles in the room.

In the centre of the room was the mostly sickly thing that Jessica ever saw. He was gaunt, and pale and hooked up to several different machines, some beeping, some flashing and some that supplied him nutrients. He had short hair that looked as if it had been but off solely to make it easier for the patient to keep clean. She could make out the bones of his wrist against the dark covers on the bed and shuddered. This was the great wizard to have arrived with so much magic? She was completely bamboozled, he looked weak, felt weak. Was weak. On his other wrist she could see a dark tattoo, blazing against his skin: XY390. She had heard of that number before, but she didn't where from.

It was a sorry sight, and all Jessica could do was stare and judge him. She pitied him, because it appeared that he couldn't move. She thought him to be weak, because his magical stores were completely exhausted. And she thought him to be comatose, because he was not reacting to them entering at all. She decided that in the mean time all she could do was interview the family and get a summary from that. She smiled at Jacob and he stood up to talk to her outside, leaving Harry with the patient.

Harry walked over to the sleeping man and gently smoothed his hair back. He felt tears building in his eyes and, not for the first time, wondered if coming to Forks had been the best idea that he ever came up with. He dragged a wooden chair over to the edge of the bed and looked down at the man in front of him. He leant over and before he knew it he was sobbing quietly over the body on the bed. All the frustrations, fears and self-hate came flooding out as he stared at the gaunt cheeks of his godfather.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "I can't believe it." Over and over again he repeated those four words, at first crying and then smiling as he realised that he wasn't alone. He threw his head back and laughed in relief. And that was when he felt his hand being gently squeezed by Sirius' own hand.

The man groaned quietly and Harry leant down so that he was closer to Sirius. He squeezed back and wiped away the salty tracks that had worked their way onto his face. Harry wasn't sure how long they spent there, holding hands and staring at each other, but it felt like everything that had ever gone wrong in his entire life had been fixed in one single instance.

"I'm guessing that the veil depositing you here was that wave of magic that everyone felt?" he laughed and pushed some hair out of his face. "Only you could have made such an entrance," he whispered. "So, you've been here the whole time? Well, most of it anyway. I'm guessing you can't move much, can you?" Sirius just glared at Harry, or at least tried to. "Do you want me to tell Remus? Or shall we keep it a secret until you're more able to move?" Sirius glared again and Harry laughed. "One squeeze for the first and two for the second." Sirius seemed to mull over it before squeezing twice then after a pause once. "So, I guess keep it a secret for a little while. I can do that. You getting bored here? Or do you get all the gossip from the Blacks over here?"

Harry laughed at the exasperated expression that Sirius just managed to pull off and decided that he might as well talk to Sirius and give him time to mull over some things.

"Well, firstly... I was living with a vampire called Jasper Hale, a relative of mum. He's my legal guardian at the moment, but he's not a very good one. Honestly, he just lets me wander off with strange people, lets me move out of the house at the drop of a hat. I reckon he'd let me stage a voodoo fire dance in the school cafeteria! Dumbledore really didn't want me out of his grasp, he's tried using some sort of control spell to get me to return to England, but each time I've been completely snapped out of it." Sirius growled as he tried to get up and go to England just so that he could get his hands on the old wizard. He struggled, internally, for a few moments before giving up. His muscles were not going to move, he'd just have to get his revenge a different way.

"Ron and Draco are going out, it's your average gay wizard couple I guess. Though I don't really get the circumstances on how they got together. I just know that it is safe to let them share a bedroom, for now. Ron saved Draco for some reason, from joining the Death Eaters, which aren't led by Voldemort any more, or something. Apparently, Tom isn't all that bad and is actually your cousin-in-law!" Harry paused, momentarily dropping into his musings as Sirius just lay on the bed, alternating between looking at his godson and the ceiling.

"Erm, what else? I met Romulus and Regulus, nice chaps. Their daughter Jess is downstairs talking to Billy and Jacob... Oh and I'm apparently destined to be with a freaking vampire who isn't man enough to drink human blood! He's weaning off it again to some weird vegan animal stuff," Harry screwed up his nose in distaste. "And all he does is watch that Bella girl, there's something off about her... I can't exactly put my finger on it yet though. God, my life's messed up." He shook himself and turned back to Sirius.

"So, how has your last few months been?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

* * *

I know, not a very exciting chapter... you'll find out what Ron's spell does to Edward in a chapter or two... :)

**VIP NOTE:** I'm leading a NaNoWriMo Round Robin, in which 30 writers across the world get together and write one story. One person a day will write a section of this story and pass it along to the next. I am short of about 15 people and I really need more! If you are at all interested, please PM me with: your name, what you have written, a short sample of your writing, have you ever done NaNoWriMo before and if you are willing to double up (ie share a day with someone). and I'll reply with the link to the forum if I like what I see and we have more space :) Much appreciated, Sam


	12. AN and an apology

I realised it's been at least a year and a bit since I last updated this, and there are a variety of reasons I'd prefer not to go into.

However, I just started my Creative Writing course for university and one of my resolutions is to rewrite my fanfictions now that I am a better writer. I started this when I was fifteen and I'm now eighteen when I've started the rewrite.

This was the fanfiction I wast most proud of, and I really want the rewrite to be better than ever. I've decided to go with some of the original points, and I'm trying to make it a more mature plot, merely upgrade the previous plot.

It's my newest story on my profile if you're interested in reading it, called 'Spark of Nobody'

Sorry to those who were waiting.


End file.
